sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
One Chrys, Two Chrys, Red Chrys, Blue Chrys
One Chrys, Two Chrys, Red Chrys, Blue Chrys is the first episode of the first season of Twelve and a Half Chrysoberyls. It is the first episode overall. Official Synopsis Chrysoberyl is not alone... Plot Chrys woke up from her nightmare, heavily breathing and gripping her chest, as if it had actually happened to her. She looked back and forth in her room. Nothing but a bed and bookcase, as far as Chrys was concerned. She made a sigh of relief and went to go to the fridge to have a glass of warm milk, hoping it would help her sleep better. There wasn't anything. Sighing, Chrys walked outside in the cool night, thousands of billions of stars watching over her. As she started walking to the town, she saw a forest, reminding her of an interaction between her and a certain Flower Stone that happened thousands of years before. She smiled for the first time that night, and walked into the woods, each step reminding her of something they did together. As the dawn started to rise, Chrys realized that she never went to buy milk as she wanted. She tried escaping the woods, but always got even more lost every time...until she found it... She walked into a somewhat large, red object, seemingly almost out of power. She touched it, it's rusty smell squeezing the air. Chrysoberyl recognized this: it was one of the Roaming Eyes she used...the one before the "incident". She smiled. Chrys: Maybe I could take...one spin. She opened the hatch, smoke and dust coming out as she coughed. She climbed inside, and lit a candle, as there wasn't much light left. She looked at the controls and smiled. Chrys: "Just like old times, huh, buddy?" She remembered when she went to Homeworld for the first in a long time, in this exact same ship. She looked forward, and looked at the tempting glimmer in Homeworld's star. Deciding to follow it, she subconciously flew to the world she was banished from... ---- Blue Diamond's Court She remembered this place. The flurry of Gems walking back, aside from her, and forth. No one recognized her, but she still felt uneasy. Why, she thought to herself, did she choose to go here of all courts? The hellhole of Chrysoberyl? ... Chrysoberyl's'', she thought. Thinking of the other Chrysoberyls depressed her. Why did, of all Chrysoberyls, SHE had to survive, to remember the terror of war, the Chrysoberyls that were shattered, even if they were loyalistic to Homeworld? Tears started forming in her eyes, but she didn't try to show it. She felt like such an idiot, being the reason her kind was nearly extinct...but she just walked forward. Lying to herself she was still in the Roaming Eye, and not this place. One Gem, however, sparked her interest: A cloaked Mountain Mahogany, looking left and right, and running into a cave suspiciously. Chrysoberyl went to go to her, but the Gem locked a door behind her. Chrys growled, summoned her weapon, and carefully cut a large circle in the door, large enough to let her in. She went inside, and saw large Gems, rocky floors, and... And... Chrysoberyl looked down at small Gems wearing enhancers, and cried. They were Chrysoberyls... Characters *Chrys *Mountain Mahogany Trivia *This takes place thousands of years after the AFAHC thread. *The title is a reference to the book ''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish.' Category:12 and a Half Chrysoberyls Category:Fanon Episodes